


Nossa Paz

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, MxM Relationship, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma galáxia distante. Uma amizade forjada em anos de convivência e admiração. O luar rebrilhava em cores diferentes, bem como tudo mudaria se eles realmente olhassem para dentro de seus corações.





	Nossa Paz

Não sei quando eu realmente comecei a me importar... Só sei que... Eu não quero que ele se machuque! É nosso líder, nosso mentor, aquele que nos mantém unidos e também é sério, alto, forte e...

“Keith, por que não descansa um pouco? Nossas últimas missões tem sido desgastantes.”

Shiro é um homem e tanto e eu nem sabia que poderia me sentir tão atraído assim por um homem. Sempre me identifiquei como alguém que gosta de mulheres, houve alguns momentos em que a Princesa Allura despertou minha atenção, mas ele... 

Shiro é... 

Diferente.

“Estou bem. Apenas pensando no laço que temos com nossos leões. Eu gosto de ser o braço direito de Voltron. Faz-me sentir alguém importante. Depois de tudo que passei ao descobrir que eu tenho sangue Galra, ser aceito na equipe, ser aceito por Allura e sentir-me parte de algo é muito importante para mim e eu...” Desandei a falar e isso não é um traço comum meu. Talvez porque estejamos perto de uma galáxia parecida à nossa, talvez porque haja uma luz estranhamente dourada mesclada ao vermelho vinda de um corpo estelar que me lembra a lua. Bem, na verdade são três corpos estelares espalhados no céu, mas enfim...

“Você é um grande paladino, Keith. Não deixe ninguém convencê-lo do contrário.” 

Shiro se aproximou de mim e os cabelos em tons mesclados dele me fazem acha-lo ainda mais bonito. Desde a primeira vez... Parece que faz uma vida inteira desde quando eu o salvei, ainda na Terra. A cada vez sinto que fica mais profundo o laço que nos une. Não sei como explicar, nem saberia dizer se quero entender, eu apenas sinto. Será que ele sente isso também? Nossas conversas começam como estratégias ou planos de batalha e depois... Apenas vão para outro caminho e eu não sei se consigo lidar com tudo isso.

“Há três luas lá fora. Quer se juntar a mim e comer algo olhando para o luar? Também sente saudades da Terra?” 

Há tanta sinceridade nele. Há tanta determinação e liderança. Não costumo sorrir, mas não consigo deixar de fazê-lo perto dele. Talvez eu devesse fazer algo a respeito do que sinto, mas e se não for nada disso? 

“Eu levo a comida.” É tudo que consigo dizer. Eu queria falar, mas... Talvez o momento chegue, talvez não. Eu devia falar...

“Desde quando você sabe cozinhar?” Shiro dá uma risada e eu apena me sinto em casa. 

“Máquinas são uma maravilha! Um pouco de água para beber?” Pergunto enquanto o vejo seguir-me até o aposento que serve como cozinha. Preparo uma fórmula qualquer, que até tem um bom gosto e separo num prato grande. 

“Deixe a bebida por minha conta.” Shiro dá uma olhada em algumas máquinas e eu realmente me pergunto porque estamos tentando manter a sanidade num mundo perdido. 

“Ainda bem que já sou maior de idade!” Faço uma piada tentando não me sentir tão nervoso. Isso parece um encontro. 

“Acho que somos muito mais velhos do que realmente temos registrado em quaisquer documentos, não é mesmo? Quem, aos vinte e cinco anos, tem cabelos grisalhos?”

Shiro sorri. Ele fez uma piada! Parece que estamos de volta a tempos mais calmos, sem tantas batalhas e sem tantos sacrifícios. 

“Eu gosto do seu cabelo. Fica bem em você.” Falo com toda sinceridade e percebo que estou sorrindo feito um adolescente bobo. Talvez porque seja exatamente como eu me sinto. Ora, tenho apenas vinte e um anos, já cruzei galáxias, enfrentei extraterrestres e me dou o direito de me comportar como um idiota apaixonado! Eu estou apaixonado! Não sei como vou lidar com isso, mas por enquanto basta que eu saiba disso.

“Você tem alguma ideia da experiência de vida que eu tenho, Keith?”

“Se isso ajudar, lembro-me que quando foi para Cérberos, não tinha mechas brancas... Dizem que elas surgem por extrema tensão. Quer falar a respeito?” 

Não sei lidar bem com tudo isso. Só sei que depois que ele sumiu, perdi meu ponto de apoio, meu norte e fui expulso da Patrulha Galáctica. Muita coisa aconteceu desde então. Melhor não pensar demais nisso.

Shiro voltou a ficar sério enquanto andamos por vários minutos até uma espécie de platô. É um tanto afastada do castelo e dos leões. Não está tão frio, a atmosfera é respirável e, realmente, a luz das três luas é muito bonita. Está bastante agradável. Vejo Shiro estender duas grandes mantas no chão. Eu não pensei naquilo! Ele sim. Ele é um planejador nato! 

“Na verdade, eu não quero rememorar coisas ruins, mas criar novas histórias boas. Que tal você sentar ao meu lado e apreciarmos a comida e essa espécie de vinho? Espero que seja bom ou será um desastre este nosso encontro.”

Sei que estou pálido. Encontro! Ele disse mesmo encontro? Estremeço ligeiramente e sinto-me sem ar. Não posso ficar sem ação assim! Eu sou um guerreiro! Criar novas histórias boas? Eu sou uma história boa?

Sento-me ao lado dele e começamos a comer, devagar, em silêncio. Ele serve a tal bebida em dois copos assemelhados a taças e eu provo. É bom. Forte, um pouco alcóolico, mas bom. Suspiro, agradecido por poder ter aquele momento de paz e cerro meus olhos inspirando o ar puro daquele lugar.

“A paz é um presente. Tomara que possamos trazer isso a todos os povos, Keith. Daí poderemos descansar. Por enquanto, aproveitemos o momento. É algo bom poder estar aqui com você. Obrigado.” 

A voz dele parece ligeiramente triste e eu abro meus olhos para vê-lo contemplando as luas com ar perdido. Ele parece tão frágil. Pouso meu copo no chão e me aproximo dele. Não digo nada, apenas o puxo para mais perto e, não sei como, mas apenas estamos ali, num beijo que começa bem terno, mas que, repentinamente, torna-se em fogo e necessidade premente. Estamos ao ar livre, não há ninguém por perto, os leões estão a bons metros daqui e meus pensamentos vão para todos os lugares. 

“Salve-me.” 

A voz de Shiro é intensa, mas baixa e até doce. O olhar dele é cheio de pedidos e eu sei que ele precisa de algo. De mim. Não tenho palavra alguma. Fecho os olhos novamente e o puxo mais para mim e acabamos embolados no chão, esquecidos de qualquer coisa. 

Trajes espaciais deveriam ter alavancas para retirada emergencial. Demoramos um pouco, mas logo estamos descuidadamente nus em cima de mantas finas. As luzes vermelhas e douradas iluminam nossos beijos e eu não sei o que fazer, mas sei o que sentir. Não consigo tirar as mãos dele de cima de mim, não consigo me afastar e ao ver os olhos cheios de tristeza se encherem de paixão eu realmente não quero que esse momento acabe. 

Eu nunca havia feito sexo. 

Shiro desce por meu corpo e eu não consigo respirar. Ele toca meu membro com a boca, com as mãos e com a alma. Eu não sei de onde veio o que ele passa pelo meio das minhas nádegas mas é macio e quente. Quando ele sobe beijando minha barriga, lambe meus mamilos e depois me beija, eu não sei mais no que estou pensando. O corpo dele se encaixa no meu como se fosse ser fácil.

Não foi.

Demorou um pouco para nos ajustarmos direito. Eu gemi de dor, ele teve paciência. Eu quis parar, ele quis desistir. 

“Seja meu futuro, Keith...”

Há tanta esperança no olhar dele que eu me sinto mergulhar em galáxias inteiras em meros segundos. O corpo dele é quente, é forte e eu estou gemendo e arfando e sentindo coisas que nunca imaginei possíveis. 

“Amo você...” Só consigo sussurrar e vejo a surpresa nos olhos dele e depois um sorriso enquanto ele se enterra dentro de mim e eu não posso mais suportar. 

Nossos gemidos ecoam na imensidão desse planeta desconhecido e eu apenas sei que a paz deve ser igual ao que eu sinto agora.

Nossa paz. 

Ficamos abraçados por alguns momentos. Ninguém quer falar nada. A luz dourada e vermelha parece perfeita para nós. 

“Keith...” 

“Hum...” Não sei se estou sonhando.

“Amo você.”

Não sei o que o futuro nos reserva. Apenas tenho certeza de que, neste momento, meu mundo é Shiro e ele é minha paz.


End file.
